lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Cronologia:Novembro 2004
Day 41 - Monday, November 1, 2004 * Locke and Boone find the Bimotor that Locke saw in his dream. * Sayid makes glasses for Sawyer. * Boone speaks to Bernard and the other sobreviventes da cauda via the radio in the Bimotor just before the plane crashes on the ground. * Bernard hears Boone. Ana-Lucia thinks this is a trick of os Outros, so she shuts off the radio. * Eko finally speaks to Ana-Lucia and comforts her. * Desmond, struck with depression, contemplates suicide until he hears Locke crying out of frustration and banging on Escotilha, so he shines a light up the shaft in response. Day 42 - Tuesday, November 2, 2004 * Jack does whatever he can to try and save Boone, who eventually dies. * Claire gives birth to her son. * Just as she comes back from a night picnic with Sayid, Jack tells Shannon that her brother has died. * Jack is upset and decides to find Locke himself to make him pay. * Locke re-appears at Boone funeral, where Jack accuses him of lying and then attacks him. * Sayid interrogates Locke about the Bimotor and confiscates the Nigerian smuggler's gun from him. * Shannon steals a gun from the gun case and tries to kill Locke but Sayid stops her. * Sayid demands that Locke take him to a Escotilha. * On Election Day (United States), George W. Bush is re-elected as President of the United States (off-Ilha event that Ben is aware of, later mentioned to Jack). Day 43 - Wednesday, November 3, 2004 * Sayid takes Jack to a Escotilha. * Arzt warns Michael that it is nearly the Monsoon season and the raft has to be launched as soon as possible. * Sawyer forces Kate to reveal that she was the oficial prisoner so he can keep his spot on the Balsa. Day 44 - Thursday, November 4, 2004 * Rousseau walks into the beach camp and warns the survivors that os Outros are coming. * Hurley and Rousseau are taken to a Escotilha. * Jack organizes an expedition to the Black Rock to get dynamite to blow open a Escotilha. * Walt gives Shannon Vincent to take care of her. She promises to look after him until he gets back. * The balsa is launched. * Arzt blows himself up with dynamite from the Black Rock. * Rousseau kidnaps Claire's son, so Charlie and Sayid set out to bring him back. * Locke is nearly pulled underground by the Monstro. * Hurley discovers os Números inscribed on the side of Escotilha and attempts to stop Locke from opening it. * Locke ignores Hurley's protestations and lights the fuse anyway, which blows up the escotilha. * The Balsa is attacked and destroyed by os Outros and Walt is kidnapped. * Locke, Kate and Jack separately enter a Escotilha to find Desmond in O Cisne bunker. * They find that every 108 minutes he has to enter a series of Números into a computer. Day 45 - Friday, November 5, 2004 * Sawyer and Michael wash up on the far side of a Ilha, where they find Jin and are promptly captured by the sobreviventes da cauda. * Libby and Cindy find Jin on the beach. Ana-Lucia thinks he's an Other because he's cuffed. Jin escapes. * Eko hits Ana-Lucia and dumps her into the buraco to find out who Sawyer, Michael and Jin are. * After accidentally damaging the Swan bunker's computer, Desmond runs off into the jungle. * Sayid is brought to the bunker and fixes the damaged computer. Day 46 - Saturday, November 6, 2004 * Michael, Sawyer and Jin are let out by the tail survivors and are taken to a Flecha. * Hurley takes Rose to o Cisne where they catalogue the food. The fuselage survivors feast on the Swan bunker food. Day 47 - Sunday, November 7, 2004 * Ana-Lucia decides to move the remaining Sobreviventes da Cauda across a Ilha to meet the mid-section survivors. * Michael races off into the jungle looking for the people who took seu filho. * Jin and Eko go after him. * Eko and Jin hear something in the distance and hide. They see a group of people, presumably os Outros, pass by their hiding spot. One of them a young child carrying a teddy bear. * Jin and Eko convince Michael to come back with them. Day 48 - Monday, November 8, 2004 * Shannon sees another vision of Walt, this time in her tent. * Eko, Michael and Jin catch up with Ana-Lucia. * Shannon sets out to look for Walt, Sayid follows. * Sawyer infected bullet wound causes him to pass out. * Michael and Eko build a stretcher. * Cindy vanishes without a trace when the tail survivors struggle to get Sawyer up a steep hill. * Shannon is accidentally shot dead by Ana-Lucia. * Eko carries Sawyer to O Cisne. * Michael finds Sun and is taken to Jack in the bunker. * Michael, Jin and Sobreviventes da Cauda arrive on the beach and reunite with the fuselage survivors. * Jack and Ana-Lucia meet up in the jungle. Day 49 - Tuesday, November 9, 2004 * Shannon is buried. * Eko shows Locke the Bible containing the missing film splice. * Sawyer feels good enough to walk with Kate assistance. They both see the Cavalo Negro outside. * Michael receives a message on the computer from Walt (or someone claiming to be him). Day 50 - Wednesday, November 10, 2004 * Michael secretly talks on the computer with the person claiming to be Walt. * Eko learns about the Bimotor, and forces Charlie to take him there. They encounter O Monstro. * Eko and Charlie find the plane, which has the body of irmão de Eko in it. Eko turns the plane into a funeral pyre. * Claire kicks Charlie out for lying to her about the Estátuas da Virgem Maria. Day 52 - Friday, November 12, 2004 * Michael locks Jack and Locke in the gun vault and goes to look for Walt. Jack, Locke, Sawyer and Kate (unknown to them) pursue him. * Michael encounters Pickett in the jungle and is captured by Tom. * That night, Jack, Locke and Sawyer encounter os Outros and Tom forces them to turn back, using Kate as a hostage. Day 53 - Saturday, November 13, 2004 ' * Back on the beach, Jack asks Ana-Lucia how long she thinks it would take to train an army. Day 54 - Sunday, November 14, 2004 * Charlie asks Claire to go back to the way things were. * That night, Charlie has a nightmare and finds that he has sleepwalked and taken Aaron. Claire slaps him. * Tom, Alex, Pickett, Michael and some more of os Outros arrive at the Vila dos Outros. * Bea Klugh introduces herself to Michael and starts asking him questions about Walt. Day 55 - Monday, November 15, 2004 * Charlie tries to get Locke to put in a good word for him with Claire. Charlie lies to him about not having any more statues. * Eko and Charlie talk about his dreams. Charlie thinks they mean that Aaron needs to be baptised. * Locke follows Charlie to his stash and confiscates the drugs. * That night, Charlie starts a fire in the woods so he can kidnap Aaron. Day 56 - Tuesday, November 16, 2004 * Charlie admits to Jack that he started the fire. * Claire goes to see Eko about baptising her and Aaron. * Locke changes the gun vault combination and puts the Estátuas da Virgem Maria in the vault. Day 57 - Wednesday, November 17, 2004 * Jack gives Locke the handguns, which are locked with the rest of the Armas in the armoury. * Hurley gives Sayid the radio from the Sobreviventes da Cauda. That evening the two of them listen to músicas on it. * Sun is attacked in her Horta and found unconscious in the jungle. * Locke moves the weapons from the armoury to keep Jack from getting hold of them. * Sawyer has Charlie follow Locke and steal the cache that Locke hid. Day 58 - Thursday, November 18, 2004 * Rousseau takes Sayid to um homem she has captured in a net. Rousseau wounds him with a crossbow. * Sayid takes the man (who says his name is "Henry Gale") back to O Cisne to interrogate him. "Gale" claims to have crashed on a Ilha while flying across the Pacific in a balloon along with his esposa. She died 2 weeks ago. * Jack fights with Locke to stop the interrogation. Locke is late pressing the button and strange Hieróglifos appear on the clock face. Day 59 - Friday, November 19, 2004 * Aaron develops a rash and fever that Claire decides is the A Contaminação spoken of by Rousseau. * Claire and Kate look for Rousseau, hoping Rousseau will show Claire where she had found her. * The three of them retrace Claire's steps to the estação O Cajado where she was held. * In a locker at the Medical Station, Kate finds a false beard and theatrical glue along with clothes worn by Tom. Day 60 - Saturday, November 20, 2004 * Locke asks Ana-Lucia to question Henry Gale. * Sun finds out that she is pregnant. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie and Sayid set out to investigate Henry Gale's claims * It is Rose's birthday. Day 61 - Sunday, November 21, 2004 * Ana-Lucia, Charlie and Sayid find the clearing on Henry's map. * Sun tells Jin that she is pregnant. * Henry is let out to eat cereal. * The Swan station undergoes a bizarre and unexplained lockdown as the blast doors come down, shutting Locke and Henry inside, cutting them off from the computer room. * At the time the Countdown Timer runs down, the lights shut off and an ultraviolet light comes on, revealing a heavily annotated map on one of the doors. * Ana, Charlie and Sayid find the balloon and grave Gale told them about. The grave holds the body of the real Henry Gale. * Jack wins the medical supplies back from Sawyer in a poker game. * Jack and Kate find a parachute and large net containing a pallet of supplies on their way between the beach and Swan Station. * Ana, Charlie and Sayid meet Jack and Kate and join them to confront the faux Henry Gale. Day 62 - Monday, November 22, 2004 * Hurley gets rid of his stash only to find more food appeared on the Island, presumably dropped from a plane. * Hurley sees Dave, his imaginary friend. * Locke gets a pair of crutches and Sayid and Ana interrogate Henry Gale. * Libby and Hurley kiss. * Michael begins to believe that his son is dead. * Ms. Klugh tells him that he is outside and Michael demands to see him. * Michael gets three minutes to spend with Walt but the time is cut short when Walt begins telling Michael that they are not who they say they are. * Ms. Klugh tells Michael that if he completes a mission he can have Walt and they can go free. The mission is to free the prisoner in the Swan and bring Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sawyer back to the Others' camp. Michael agrees but says he also wants the boat. * After telling Locke that he didn't enter the Numbers, Henry Gale stops talking, eating and drinking. Day 63 - Tuesday, November 23, 2004 * Jack changes the Henry's bandage and tells him he is going to offer a prisoner exchange, him for Walt * Bernard attempts to build a huge SOS sign but gives up after Rose tells him that the Island healed her and she is afraid to leave. * Jack and Kate attempt a prisoner exchange with the Others. They find Michael. * Ben (aka Henry Gale) attacks Ana-Lucia and nearly kills her before Locke intervenes. Day 64 - Wednesday, November 24, 2004 * Henry Gale tells Locke he was coming for him. * Jack and Kate return with Michael. * While attempting to get a gun from Sawyer, Ana-Lucia gets into a scuffle with Sawyer, which eventually leads to the two of them having sex. Ana uses this to her advantage and steals Sawyer's gun from his discarded clothes before he could put them back on. * Michael shoots and kills Ana Lucia and Libby, wounds himself, and then releases the prisoner. * Eko has a dream/vision of his brother and Ana Lucia tells him to talk to John Locke about "the question mark". * Eko and Locke set out in search of the mysterious "?" * They find the Beechcraft and make camp for the night. Day 65 - Thursday, November 25, 2004 * Locke and Eko find the Pearl station underneath the Beechcraft. * Libby dies, but manages to say "Michael" before passing away. * Michael returns to camp. * Jack gets the guns back from Sawyer. * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer and Michael get ready to venture into the jungle to get Walt back. * Sayid confronts Jack about Michael leading them into a trap. * Eko discontinues the Church to move into the Swan. When questioned about it by Charlie, he replies he now has to do something else. * Vincent brings Charlie to Sawyer's stash. He takes out the statues containing the heroin and disposes of them in the ocean. * Libby and Ana-Lucia are buried. During the funeral Sun sees a sailboat on the horizon coming straight towards them. * Jack, Sayid and Sawyer swim to the sailboat, where they find Desmond onboard. * Locke tells Eko not to push the button. After a confrontation Eko throws Locke out of the Swan and tells him not to come back. Day 66 - Friday, November 26, 2004 * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer and Michael leave for the Others' camp. * Sayid, Jin and Sun leave in the sailboat for the Others' camp. * Locke tells Desmond about the Pearl. * That evening, Jack finds Michael alone in the woods. (Jack later states that Michael was betraying them to the Others.) Day 67 - Saturday, November 27, 2004 * Sayid, Jin and Sun discover the statue while sailing toward the Others’ camp. * Sawyer shoots (and kills) one of the Others after Kate detects two of them following the party through the jungle. The second one escapes. Later, the group is captured by the Others after they discovered the tube belt. * Locke and Desmond return to the Swan and decide not to push the button. Desmond triggers a lockdown, locking Eko out of the computer room. Eko finds dynamite with the help of Charlie. He unsuccessfully uses it to try to open the blast door, injuring himself and Charlie. * After viewing the log printout, Desmond realizes that he caused Oceanic Flight 815 to crash on the Island and thus wants to push the button again. However, Locke destroys the computer in the Swan. The timer runs down and Desmond uses the fail safe key. * The discharge occurs and is seen across the Island. * Michael and Walt leave the Island from Pala Ferry on a heading of 325 degrees using the Others' boat * The Others let Hurley go. * At night, Charlie is the only one from the Swan who returns to camp. He and Claire share a kiss. * The listening station detects an "electromagnetic anomaly" and Penelope Widmore is called. However, it is not proven yet that this event occurred on the same day as the Island events shown in the same episode. Day 68 - Sunday, November 28, 2004 * Jack, Kate and Sawyer are held in separate confinement at the Hydra station. ** Jack is kept in an empty aquarium tank and interviewed by Juliet. When Juliet tries to give Jack food, he attempts to escape. When he opens the Hatch door, the Hatch is flooded with seawater and Juliet instructs Jack to activate an emergency pump. ** Sawyer is kept in a large bear cage and meets Karl, another captive in a separate bear cage. When Karl attempts to escape, he releases Sawyer as well (possibly as a decoy) but Sawyer is quickly recaptured by Juliet. Sawyer spends the day figuring out a behaviour test that rewards him with a fish biscuit and water. ** Kate is allowed to shower and change into a dress before being led by Tom to a beach where she is offered to share a meal with the man who called himself "Henry Gale". Some time later, she is placed in the bear cage Karl previously occupied, opposite Sawyer, and he shares his fish biscuit with her. Day 69 - Monday, November 29, 2004 *Locke wakes up in the jungle, unable to speak, after the Swan implosion. **He builds a small sweat lodge inside the unfinished church and asks Charlie to stand guard. ***His vision quest features Boone telling him to "clean up his own mess". **Locke goes into the jungle to save Eko, and finds himself rescuing Eko from a polar bear. *Hurley is spotted in the jungle by Locke and Charlie on his return from the Pala Ferry docks. **He finds Desmond running around in the jungle, naked. ***Desmond borrows a shirt from Hurley and tells him that Locke will go out and save Jack, Kate and Sawyer, saying that Locke said this in a speech. ****Locke recites said speech some time after Desmond says this. * Sawyer and Kate are released from their cells on work duty. ** Kate is secretly approached by Alex while cracking rocks, who asks Kate if she has seen Karl. ** Sawyer kisses Kate, attempts to overpower the Others and is subdued. * Sayid, Jin and Sun reach the Pala Ferry and dock the Sailboat Elizabeth}}")| . ** Sayid builds a signal fire to lure the Others out into the open. ** Jin and Sayid wait under cover of night to ambush the Others. ** The Others slip past Jin and Sayid to board with Sun on board. ** The Others steal while Sun, after shooting Colleen, escapes. * Sawyer and Kate are returned to their cages. * Jack is interviewed by "Henry Gale" who reveals his real name — Benjamin Linus. Ben tells Jack that the survivors have spent 69 days on the Island and that the current date is 29 November 2004. He also plays a clip of the Red Sox winning the World Series and offers to send Jack back home as long as he co-operates. Day 70 - Tuesday, November 30, 2004 * Sawyer and Kate are woken for work duty but remain in their cages as the wounded Colleen is returned to the Hydra Station. ** Sawyer sets up an elaborate trap to electrocute one of the Others and steal the cage keys. ** Sawyer's trap fails when Ben approaches the cage after the power has been turned off. ** Ben beats Sawyer with a collapsible baton and he is taken to the observation room. ** Matthew and Jason administer a shot that knocks Sawyer out. ** After Sawyer wakes, Ben explains that he has been fitted with a pacemaker that will kill him if his heartrate goes over 140. Ben also explains that if Sawyer tells Kate, the Others will install one in Kate as well. ** Sawyer is returned to his cage and lies to Kate about what happened. * Colleen is rushed to an operating room. ** Juliet retrieves Jack from the observation room to perform surgery on Colleen. ** While scrubbing up, Jack sees spinal x-rays showing a large tumor on the L4 vertebra. ** Jack attempts to save Colleen but she dies on the table. * Pickett beats up Sawyer until Kate admits that she loves Sawyer. * Kate discovers that she can climb out of her cage through the roof. ** When she can't break the lock on Sawyer's cage, he demands that she leave him behind. ** Instead, Kate climbs back into her cage and waits. * Desmond tries to convince Claire to move Aaron down the beach for the night but she refuses. * Desmond borrows a five-iron from Paulo and uses it to construct a lightning rod. * A freak rainstorm hits the beach. A bolt of lightning hits the lightning rod feet away from Claire's tent.